


A Night In The Feild

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x07: Fool For Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Feild

With a roll of his eyes Riley said, " _Forget about crashing. There's too many of them. We'll come back at daybreak when they're asleep and we're better armed. It's okay. We can kill them just as dead in the morning._ "

"Yeah, sure. But there are some thing that are more fun to do at night." Riley watched as Xander moved in and kissed Willow. He had always sensed a bit of unresolved sexual tension between the two, and suspected that something may have happened in their past, but never expected either to do anything about it. Especially not in front of Anya.

The woman made her displeasure known with a shouted "Hey!" Riley had expected that, it was what she said next that confused him. "I called first dibs. This morning, as you were eating that disgusting peach jam on your toast. Remember Xander?"

"Yes, but did you say pretty please?"

"That's not the way it works." She pouted, stamping her foot. Riley was sure it wasn't supposed to work at all.

"Oh would you stop complaining!" Willow muttered, cranky at Anya, presumably about being interrupted from the kiss. It was something that the entire gang had noticed; Willow's intolerance for Anya's less than human attitude. But normally after Willow snapped, she wouild go get relaxed while Xander settled Anya. They didn't usually start kissing with no semblance of control.

"Tara?" Riley finally stumbled out the thought that had been plaguing him.

"Oh, she's in the dorm."

"Don't you think you ought to be with her?" It was a legitmate question, Riley thought.

"She said she didn't feel like playing with us tonight. I'm giving her the space she apparently wants."

"Playing tonight?" All the time training had spent on deductive reasoning and it had done nothing. He was confused as hell, and hated to repeat people, but he just didn't understand what was going on. Besides a giant mess of cheating. That part was obvious. "You mean she knows what you three do?"

Xander laughed. "We three? Tara joins us all the time. Any patrol, any other time. We don't cheat."

"Don't cheat?" he repeated faintly. "Of course. That's why you're all having sex with people you aren't dating."

"Hey. Cheating has all the lying in it, and we don't lie. Hell, we would have told Spike or Giles or Buffy, had they bothered to ask. We don't lie, not about this."

"Would you like to join us for multiple orgasms?"

Xander's eyes flew open a moment, then a strange sort of excited resignation settled in. Willow seemed to be bothered by Anya's words, she began to kiss her again, long sweeping kisses that prevented any speech. Riley had to think a moment before he remembered he was dating Buffy, and she was the most important person in his life. "No."

Willow pulled away briefly to say "Okay, suit youself, Mr. Stuffypants."

He walked away as the three continued exchanging kisses. And if his first thought was to go bomb something, that wasn't misplaced sexual drive at all.


End file.
